pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Equipment
Divine Equipment (not to be confused with Heaven Equipment) is a rare set of equipment seen in the Patapon games. They are the rarest set of equipment in the original Patapon, and the second rarest set of equipment in the sequel, next to the Demon set. Only one copy of each item can be obtained in a game (without hacking). They are identified by their golden details. As of Patapon 2, there are 16 Divine items in total; one for each type of equipment. Divine Equipments specializes in Physical Status Effect, thus almost every offensive weapon gives +100% Stagger (Cnc), Knockback (KB), and Criticals (Crit). Each piece of Divine Equipment has the Almighty's chosen name at the end (e.g. Divine Spear Kami). They are only obtained through the Ton Kampon minigame when a perfect or near-perfect Level 3 is played. In Patapon, Mithril is needed, while Patapon 2 requires Level 2 to be unlocked before a Mithril offering can be made. Ton Kampon says these are "weapons of war". List of Divine Equipment (Patapon 2) Divine Spear "This unique, fearsome spear made in Almighty's honour has both flame and piercing abilities." *Yaripon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite; Fire damage and piercing Divine Sword "This unique, fearsome sword made in Almighty's honour has both flames and critical strike ability." *Tatepon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite; Fire damage. Divine Shield "This unrivaled shield made in Almighty's honour neutralises flame and prevents pushbacks." *Tatepon defensive equipment. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep; +80 HP. Divine Bow "This powerful, unique, bow made in Almighty's honour has both flame and piercing abilities." *Yumipon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite; Fire damage. Divine Halberd "This powerful, unique, halberd made in Almighty's honour has both flame and pushback abilities." *Kibapon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite; Fire damage. Divine Horse "Unique horse created in Almighty's honour. This incomparably able horse is a paragon of perfection." *Kibapon Defensive equipment. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep; +80 HP. Divine Club/Axe "This powerful, unique Axe made in Mighty Patapon's honour raises attack speed, stagger, and knockback." *Dekapon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, and Stagger; 10% Ignite; Fire damage. Oddly, it does not increase attack speed. Divine Shoulder "A unique shoulderguard made to honour the Patapon God. It has no weak points in its abilities, and nullifies fire and stagger." *Dekapon defensive equipment. Adds +100% resistance to Critical, Knockback, and Stagger; +300 HP. Divine Horn "This powerful, unique, horn made in Almighty's honour has both flame and critical capabilities." *Megapon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10% ignite; Fire damage. Divine Mantle "A unique cloth made to honour the Patapon God. It has no weak points in its abilities, and nullifies fire and knockback." *Megapon defensive equipment. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep; +60 HP. Divine Javelin "A unique javelin made to honour the Patapon God. Tremendously powerful it can set fires and cause critical hits." *Toripon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10% ignite; Fire damage. Divine Bird "A unique bird made to honour the Patapon God. It has no weak points, and is very strong all around." *Toripon defensive equipment. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep; +150 HP. Divine Fist "A unique arm made to honour the Mighty Patapon. It raises movement speed and can set fires. It also excels at criticals and knockback." *Robopon offensive equipment. Adds + 100% to critical, knockback and stagger. Divine Staff "A unique staff made in honour of the Mighty Patapon. It can cast defensive magic as well as create huge explosions. The damage will be wide and vicious!" *Mahopon offensive equipment. +80% Critical; greatly boosts damage dealt; Fire damage. Divine Shoes "Unique shoes made in honour of the Mighty Patapon. Raises move and attack speed, helps evade status effects, and reduces some damage taken." *Mahopon Defensive equipment. +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep; +30 HP; boosts speed. Divine Helm "This helmet, made in Almighty's honour, resists flame and destablishing capabilities." *All normal Patapons (except Mahopons, Megapons, and Dekapons) can wear this defensive helmet. +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep; +50 HP; quickens attacks. Trivia *The golden color theme of Divine Equipments is similar to the orange-golden theme of Ultimate Equipments in Patapon 3. *The icon for the rare equipment is the shape of the Divine version of that piece. *Divine Equipment provides buff for 3 status effects (KB, Cnc & Crit), while Demon Equipment buffs the latter. (Sleep, Ignite, Freeze) See also *Patapon Equipment Archive *Demon Equipment *Giant Equipment *Heaven Equipment *Ancient Equipment Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Minigames